


No Time

by jkkitty



Series: Napoleon and Illya  (can be read in any order) [38]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First posted on Live Journal Section 7 Short Affair <br/>Prompt words: Dominate, Mop <br/>Prompt Colour: Silver </p><p>Napoleon and Illya show up at headquarter dressed to turn heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time

Napoleon spotted the **mop** of his partner sun-kissed hair walking down the hall.   It had been three months since they had been together.  Each had worked the case from different locations and other than communicator check-ins and exchange of information, they were working alone.

Waverly had demanded they both come to his office the second that they arrived.  Illya, who had just walk through the door from the take down of the Thrush headquarters, hadn’t been able to change and was dressed as he was for the assignment. 

Skin tight jeans, a muscle man shirt hugging his upper body, and the multiple **silver** chains that were **dominating** his chest would make quite a picture when Waverly saw him.   Right now, however, every woman Illya passed stopped to stare and appreciate what they saw.  He either too occupied by what he was reading, or just ignoring them as he passed.

“Illya,” Napoleon called down the hall and smiled when the Russian lifted his head from the file.  

As his partner hurried to catch up with him, Napoleon found he couldn’t be jealous of the attention the man was receiving.  Yet couldn’t help but tease him.

“You know you’re making quite a stir with that get-up and hair don’t you.   I’m sure Waverly’s going to love that look.”

Glancing at Napoleon who hadn’t had a chance to clean up either with his hair down to his shoulders was also dressed in jean and a polo shirt both of covered in dirt and blood.

He shot back.  “You are not a picture of fashion yourself and could use a haircut. That is not your usually style.”

“It’s part of my disguise.  I needed it to grow out some.”

“Some, I would say you almost have a **mop** yourself.  As far as how I look, as soon as the smoke cleared from the building I destroyed, two agents pulled me into a car and said Waverly wanted to see us immediately.  I did not have time to stop and change.”

Napoleon huffed, pulled himself straight and began to bush himself off.   “I had a small run in with some Thrush.” He said with a sulk.

“From what I heard, you had to escape first.”  Illya grinned.

“It was just a small detour from completing my assignment.” 

“If you say so.” 

Before they could continue the banter, overhead came, “Mr. Solo, Mr. Kuryakin to Mr. Waverly office immediately.”

The two men walked together into Waverly’s office.   As the man looked up from a file he was examining, he shook his head.  “Gentlemen I see that you didn’t have time to clean up.” 

“Sorry sir,” came two responses.

“Neither here or there right now.   Mr. Azarla somehow managed to get out of the building before it was destroyed and was captured heading for the Canadian border.   As the two of you know both the facts about him and his organization, I would like you to pick him up before his men get to him returning him here alive and unharmed Mr. Solo.  I know you don’t have a good memory of him, but we do need that information.   I believe you have twenty minutes before the helicopter will be picking you up.  Please make yourself presentable and be ready to leave.”

With the dismissal, the two headed toward the door, “Mr. Kuryakin and Mr. Solo when you return I believe a trip to the barber is in order.”

“Yes sir,” could be heard as the door slide shut.  


End file.
